


Невыносимый

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Юмор, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: На фразу "Ты невыносим, но я все равно..."





	Невыносимый

\- Ты невыносим... - говорит Кроуфорд, устало потирая переносицу.   
Мигрень, его верная спутница уже много лет, стоит у него за спиной, положив руку ему на затылок. Голова наливается свинцовой тяжестью, мир теряет четкость, и все плывет перед глазами. Кажется, будь Шульдих менее приметным, и Кроуфорд потерял бы его из виду. Но Шульдиха, яркого, как какаду, шумного, как гремучая змея, и такого же ядовитого, не заметить сложно. Он не дает забыть о своем присутствии. - Ты невыносим, - повторяет он усилием и тянется за минералкой - запить таблетку, - но я все равно...  
\- Но ты все равно меня любишь? Ведь правда, Кроуфорд? - растягивает и без того широкий рот в клоунской улыбке Шульдих. И хлопает ресницами.   
Хлопает. Ресницами.   
Ну, вы понимаете.  
Желание запустить ему в рожу чем-нибудь тяжелым практически непреодолимо, и Кроуфорд оглядывается по сторонам в поисках подходящего предмета. Но пресс-папье слишком далеко, а с бутылкой минералки он не расстанется сейчас ни за какие деньги. Поэтому недостойное истинного самурая желание Кроуфорд давит в зародыше.   
\- Люблю, - с удовольствием подтверждает он и отхлебывает прямо из бутылки. На губах у него змеится мечтательная улыбка. Вода - холодная, с горько лопающимися на языке пузырьками газа - придает ему сил и он заканчивает начатую фразу: - Но стоимость разбитой машины из твоей доли я все равно вычту.


End file.
